Electric switches having a contact mechanism actuated by the camming action of a sliding operator are known in the prior art. The amount of pre-travel of such a prior switch, i.e., operator travel from "off" to "on" positions, is the same for all applications thereof and cannot be changed without redesigning the switch. The present invention allows the amount of pretravel to be adjusted or selected without altering the switch structure.